


What He Wants

by Skullszeyes



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Breaking and Entering, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, Romantic Friendship, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Elliot finds out Tyrell broke his mirror and is sleeping in his bed, or pretending to be sleeping.





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have much thought about what I wanted to write. I just wrote...randomly, and I hope it's okay. It's fluff with some issues thrown into it. :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

It wasn’t the first time, and he really has to stop it before it continues. 

Elliot stepped upon the glass and brushed the shards off the sink and the toilet seat. He sniffled, the crackling under his feet was loud inside the small bathroom bathed in a dim yellow light. 

It wasn’t the first time…

Elliot flicked the light off and left the bathroom where he walked back down the hall. He entered the cold emptiness of his apartment. It wasn’t empty per se, there was just a space inside that seemed empty to him. A place he wished to be warm, and that _warmth_ walked in and out of the room sometimes, and usually Elliot felt the _warmth_ when he was working, and it wasn’t the usual unsettling warmth that followed the coldness of the day. 

No. It was a _warmth_ that was currently lying on his bed, face down, slightly curled, hugging a brand new pillow he bought for Elliot. 

_ “I need a pillow.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “I just...need one.” _

He never did tell him why he needed a pillow. He just liked the idea that he had another that didn’t smell like a dog. And he didn’t mind buying Elliot random things. It was never drugs, he always tried not to hear him when he asked, just to test it, and then he decided against it. He’s not dumb.

At least during those moments, right now, not so much. 

Elliot knelt down beside the mattress and glanced at Tyrell’s bloody knuckles staining his blanket. He guessed he should be a little frightened by the fact Tyrell loses his mind, but Elliot is too numb to think about it that much.

“You owe me a new mirror,” Elliot says, nudging Tyrell in the shoulder, but he lets out a groan and to Elliot’s dissatisfaction, rolls over and away from Elliot. “Come on, man, that has to be the third mirror you broke.”

He doesn’t respond, and Elliot almost thinks Tyrell is sleeping until he crawls onto the bed and nudges him again. 

“You’re so noisy,” Tyrell mutters, eyes closed, brows pinched, obviously suffering from a headache.

“You broke my mirror.”

“Sorry…”

“That isn’t good enough,” Elliot says, pushing against Tyrell’s shoulder before sitting down on the bed, frowning at the closed door. At least he didn’t break the door lock again. “You better clean that up.” He grabs the pillow Tyrell was holding and the one he bought for him, and laid down beside him, barely touching, but enough to know he’s still there. 

Elliot glanced down at the blood, it wasn’t fully dried, but Elliot pinched the fabric, feeling the blood between his fingers before pulling away and looking at it. 

“Next time, break your own mirror,” he says in a flat tone.

“I do,” Tyrell muttered from behind him.

Elliot smiled faintly, wondering how that was. Breaking his own mirror, and ending up in his apartment.

“Is this how you deal with your shit everyday?” Elliot asked. “Breaking mirrors?”

“I don’t break mirrors everyday, Elliot.” And he felt him turn around, a hand on his shoulder. “Face me.” 

Elliot turned around uncomfortably, and held the pillow between them. Tyrell stared into Elliot’s eyes, and he’s contemplating something that Elliot isn’t entirely sure of. 

“I shouldn’t have bought you the pillow.”

Elliot glared and held onto the pillow. “Too bad, it’s mine.”

“It’s just a pillow.”

Elliot pressed his face against it, feeling the softness of the black pillow case that Tyrell had also bought him to match the darker browns of his bed. “It’s mine.”

Tyrell stared at Elliot, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, staring at one another before Tyrell decided to move a bit closer. Elliot did nothing. He stayed still, heart racing, while the entire room began to grow hot.

Their knees touched, and Tyrell gave Elliot a small smile. “A new mirror...what else do you want?” he mused as if making fun of the prospect of Elliot asking too much from Tyrell. Which was true, and there was no need for lies between them. Tyrell just bought Elliot things, and Elliot didn’t want there to be any strings to it. 

“Coffee,” Elliot said, slightly muffled by the pillow.

Tyrell smiled. “You want coffee?”

“Yes.”

“Is that it?”

Elliot thought about it, and maybe the list will come later, but all he does is nod to Tyrell. “I’ll get back to you about the other stuff.”

Tyrell chuckled, sitting up, and before he could properly stand from the bed, Elliot, without really thinking about it, grabbed a hold of Tyrell’s tie and yanked him back down, their mouths finding one another. Tyrell takes less time to lean over Elliot, having him slightly on his side as he deepened the kiss. 

“Is that all?” Tyrell whispered against Elliot’s mouth. 

He smiled, “No, but it’ll do.”

Tyrell took Elliot’s hand and they rose from the bed. “Let’s go get that coffee then.” And Elliot stared down at their connecting hands, a settling warmth growing between them, and he wondered if this is also what he wants.


End file.
